


Drowning

by peachycrisis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Movie, Tom is once again best dad, dadmode, sonic movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycrisis/pseuds/peachycrisis
Summary: After an argument that resulted in sonic running out the front door, crying, Tom finds that he needs to find the hedgehog and save him from whatever near death senario he has most likely gotten himself into.(Written before the movie came out)
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Drowning

oh boy here comes the feeeels  
(this may be short so I apologize)   
-  
  
"Sonic?? Sonic!!" Tom looked around frantically for the blue hedgehog. He sighed, annoyed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. If I were a sad hedgehog, where would I be hiding? Tom wondered for himself. 

He and the blue blur have recently got into a heated argument, which has caused Sonic to run out of the hotel room, sobbing. Tom has simply told the speed demon that he was soon moving from Green Hills, but Sonic took it as Tom abandoning him and leaving him alone, again. Now it was the sheriffs responsibility to find him before he gets hurt. 

Tom walked through a forest of frees near their hotel, when he spotted a lake from the distance, as he got closer to the body of water, he began to hear a voice crying for help. Anxiety ran through Toms veins. He knew sonic couldn't swim. Oh god- please don't be Sonic. 

He got closer to the sound, and quickly recongnized the callers voice. It was the sound of a scared hedgehog. Oh fuck- Tom yelled in his mind. 

"Sonic!" Tom screamed as he ran closer and closer to the body of water, the violent splashing sounds becoming more evident, and Sonics cries became more understandable. 

"Someone— please—"  
  
Tom ran and caught a glimpse of the struggling mobian, who was struggling to keep his head above the water. Sonic caught a glimpse of Tom, and his screams became louder, begging for help from the sheriff. 

"Tom— Please—-" his head was submerged underwater for a slight moment, then resurfaced. He coughed as his eyes watered. "Can't—- swim."

When Tom got close enough to the hedgehog, he kneeled as close to the shoreline as he can get, and reached over, holding his hand out to the rodent. 

"Sonic! Take my hand!" The human screamed to the mobian. It took all of Sonics strength, but he had managed to resurface his wet, gloved hand, and took Toms hand. Tom yanked the hedgehog on to the shore.

As soon as Sonic got on to the shore, Sonic began to cough up small amounts of water. The Human noticed this, and swiftly sat the hedgehog up, and pat his back (in order to help the water come up and out easier.)

Tom had noticed that Sonic is freezing cold, so to prevent hypothermia, he draped his oversized wool coat over the hedgehog to help keep him warm. While doing this, he rubbed the top of Sonics head and pet his quills to help him stay calm. 

After a few moments of coughing up liquid, sonic sat there trembling, and crying in fear. Wow, this must have helped his fear of water. Jesus Christ, Tom thought to himself as he continued to pet the hedgehogs head. He noticed that Sonic was still shivering, so he risked his warmth and hugged the hedgehog. 

The hedgehog instantly began to sob into Toms now wet shirt, gripping it slightly, but not too tight since he's so fatigue from his incident that lasted for god knows how long. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here buddy, your okay." Tom said softly to the sobbing hedgehog. He pulled away from the trembling hedgehog. "Look at me, Look at me kid." 

Sonic looked at Tom with wet eyes, Tom sighed and put his hands on Sonics shoulders. 

"I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you, you understand me?" Sonic looked at Tom and slightly nodded. 

"And even though I might be moving away, that doesn't mean that I won't still be here for you, you got it?" Tom smiled at the hedgehog while he once again nods. 

"Okay, good." Tom sighed as he stood up and looked down at the mobian, Sonic looked away, then down. 

"I guess I have a lot to explain.." 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, i am a sucker for angst.
> 
> Thanks for Reading haha,  
> comment any fanfic prompts or suggestions you would like to see!


End file.
